Only Play with you
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: ¿porque no asistian juntas?...¿porque fingian no conocerse?...cual era el proposito de ese juego de desconocidas...[YamatoxKyouya]


**La li ho!:**

Tuve mucho apoyo en el fic pasado, es por eso que me anime a volver a escribir otro shojo-ai,…

Espero les guste este one-shot.

Talvez Kyouya me quedo algo diferente…pero es que así me la imagino interiormente…

…porque de repente están serias,…y al mismo tiempo es muy impulsiva, siempre y cuando tenga que ver con Yamato.

Comienza!

* * *

**Only play with you**

Cuando nos graduamos de la secundaria, Nagisa-sensei ordeno que Yamato y yo no pudiéramos asistir a la misma preparatoria. Nos quería separadas, alejadas y solo cercanas al momento de un combate. No entendía el porque de esa decisión¿no nos habían presentado para estar juntas?...acaso¿yo no había nacido para vivir siempre con Yamato? Yo soy de Yamato…y ella me pertenece, por eso simplemente no nos debían separar. Se que esta clase de caprichos no son las que se esperan de una persona como yo¡pero que me importa!,…lo grito a quien quiera…

…porque simplemente no se me hacia justo ni lógico, yo quería estar cerca de Yamato, y ella de mi…era lo mas razonable¿verdad?

El día en que nos enteramos de nuestra separación, que fue dicha por la misma Nagisa-sensei, estaba en un mundo de pensamientos, imaginándome como iba a ser asistir todos los días a un lugar donde me encierran toda una mañana, y no verla sonriendo para mi. Voltee hacia ella, y vi que estaba seria, algo normal cuando estamos frente a Nagisa-sensei, y yo como siempre, tratando de fingir indiferencia. Porque estaba esperando a que Yamato se opusiera,…porque nunca he podido enfrentarme a Nagisa-sensei.

**- "ok!" -**grito de repente Yamato, tan eufórica y sonriente**-"entonces, buscare una preparatoria con un lindo uniforme…estoy harta de este de marinerita, también seria bueno un corte de cabello¿Qué opinas, Kyouya?"**

¡Que estaba loca!, algo raro le estaba pasando¿acaso estaba feliz por nuestra separación? En esos momentos, no pude hablar solo asentí con un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza. Voltee hacia el frente, y vi a Nagisa-sensei sonriendo de esa forma tan inocente que tiene…pero por primera vez me dio mala espina.

Talvez yo estaba exagerando, pero sinceramente, me esperaba cualquier cosa de Yamato, menos que se alegrara por eso.

**-"también quiero decirles que vivirán por separado"- **no¡eso era lo peor de todo!, no podían hacerme eso, toda la vida me la he pasado al lado de Yamato. ¿Y ella que hacia?, nada… ¡absolutamente nada!, estaba acatando tal cual las ordenes de Nagisa-sensei¿Por qué Yamato se volvía muda en esos momentos?, difícilmente lograba callarla, y ahora esto

**-"de acuerdo, pero quiero que este cerca de Shibuya, ok?"-**guiño el ojo sonriendo, Nagisa asintió a cumplir sus caprichos

-**"Kyouya, estas muy callada¿Qué sucede?"-**pregunto Nagisa-sensei¿y yo que podía responderle?, no podía exigirle que no me alejara de Yamato, que no nos mandaran a distintas escuelas, y que menos pudiéramos estar en distintas casas. Como siempre, yo solo podía decir…

**-"betsuni"-** soy tan inútil

**-"daijoubo, Nagisa-sensei…hoy fue la graduación, Kyouya solo esta cansada"-**explico Yamato como si de verdad lo que estuviera diciendo fuera la razón por la que estaba mas callada de lo normal

**-"Nagisa…-sensei¿Por qué no seguiremos juntas, Yamato y yo?"-**pero simplemente, no me podía seguir quedando con la duda

**-"creo que se están volviendo muy dependientes, la una de la otra…un tiempo alejadas no les caerá nada mal"-**sonrio tan dulce, tan amable…y sin embargo, sentí asco al escucharla

Claro que éramos dependientes entre nosotras¿Qué no debía ser así?,… yo soy el Combatiente de Yamato,…y ella es mi Sacrificio. Nos complementábamos, éramos una mitad y solo un entero al estar juntas, porque así debía ser,…porque para eso nacimos, para encontrarnos, y nunca ser una mitad.

Nagisa-sensei nos seguía dando instrucción acerca de que cuando estuviéramos mas preparadas, iríamos tras Soubi,…por que por enfrente de todo, debíamos acabarlo. Actualmente, sigo sin entender porque ese rencor a ese sujeto,…pero la verdad, es algo que no me importa,…solo se que gracias a el, podía estar con Yamato.

**-"Bien chicas, ya pueden retirarse,…que pasen buenas noches"-**sonrio por ultimo Nagisa-sensei.

Volvimos a casa caminando solas por última vez. No dijimos nada, pero Yamato iba tarareando una canción que empezaba a crisparme un poco,…no porque fuera fea, si no por el hecho de que nada le preocupara.

Cuando entramo a la casa, no pude más y empecé a llorar, me tire al suelo, había roto aquella barrera fría. Yamato se acerco a mí y me abrazo por los hombros, yo solo la empuje con fuerza.

-**"no me toques…tus abrazos son falsos"-**dije con todo el dolor que guardaba**-"todas esas palabras fueron vacías…tan frías…y no las sentías"**

**-"eso no es cierto, Kyouya"-**me dijo un tanto seria, un tanto amorosa**-"pero no podemos ir en contra de Nagisa-sensei…porque, ella nos creo. Yo no quiero ir a otra escuela si tu no estas conmigo…ni tampoco quiero vivir en un lugar donde no este el olor de Kyouya, pero no podemos evitarlo…"**-los ojos Yamato se humedecieron**-"¡maldición, Kyouya!, entiende que haré lo que este a mi alcance para que no me separen de ti"**

Había ocasiones, en que las palabras de Yamato sonaban aun más profundas de las que eran. Nunca entendía, esa parte misteriosa de ella,…había un secreto que le dolía mas…

**-"Si Yamato muere,…Kyouya también morirá"-**afirme acariciando uno de los cabellos de ella**-"Yamato,…prometo que para la próxima ocasión…enfrentare un poco mas a Nagisa-sensei…no me quedare callada por completo"**

**-"eso esta bien, pero no la vayas a hacer enojar"-**me sonrio dulcemente, para luego poseer mis labios.

Yamato me tenía en sus brazos, y su cuerpo chocaba contra el mió. Mordió mis labios y lanzo una mirada lujuriosa. En esos momentos, no sabía si esa mirada me asustaba…o me gustaba. Supe que era cuando metió su mano por debajo de mi blusa,…Yamato me encantaba. Y fue por eso que accedí a que esa noche perdiéramos nuestras orejas.

**-"Yamato,… ¿me prometes qué nunca nos separaremos?"-**dije suplicante aquella mañana

Me tomo de la cintura y beso una de mis mejillas, luego recargo su cuerpo contra el mió formando un abrazo. Ella suspiro profundamente**-"eso, no te lo puedo confirmar,…Kyouya, pero recuerda,…que pase lo que pase,…yo te amo"**-después, me sonrio tan dulce, acariciando mis cabellos**-"¿sabes que seria divertido?, jugar a que no nos conocieramos,…ya sabes, ahora que estamos en diferentes escuelas,…asi cada noche…podremos fingir que lo hacemos con alguien nueva"**

-"¡Yamato!"

Grite completamente roja mientras ella se reía de mi. Al final, acepte los términos de su juego. Menos la parte en donde no me dejaría usar unas orejas y cola falsa, aun no tenia el suficiente valor para eso, me daba pena. Y eso en parte me hacia sentir un poco mal, porque Yamato no se acomplejo por su falta de orejas,…parecía que se había acostado con alguien mas. Creo que lo hizo para molestarme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡hello, Sakagami-san!-

Una gals energica saludo a una chica de lentes de cabello negro que se encontraba rodeada por dos chicas con su mismo uniforme.

-Nakano-san-saludo indiferente

-¿la conoces, Sakagami-san?-dijo una chica de coletas caídas, con cara de niña nerd

-hai!-la rubia hizo un símbolo de amor y paz- ¡estudiamos juntas en la secundaria!

-Yamato, cerraran las tiendas-dijo una gals morena de cabello en rojo

-cierto… ¡bye bye, Sakagami-san!-se alejo con sus amigas

-esas chicas son una mala influencia-susurro otra chica

-es cierto, que bueno que ya no están juntas, Sakagami-san-dijo la de coletas

-vamos-susurro Kyouya por ultimo a sus amigas

"_Entonces,…que comiencen los juegos"

* * *

_

Siempre quise saber, porque las chicas estaban en escuelas diferente…y tambien porque actuaban como si no se conocieran enfrente de otras personas. Je, me gusto como quedo,…aunque creo que no le gana a Any Place…pero en fin…

¿Me dejan un review?

**Xau xau…**

………………**MuFFiNs!**


End file.
